Henrys ilen'Valqenys
Overview “He’s just a man. A man shot, bludgeoned and broken by nothing more than a group of bigoted drunkards who wouldn’t know innocence if it stabbed them through the heart.” - Henk the day he found Aldrem Henrys Emnor ilen'Valqenys, or Henk as he is more commonly referred to, is an Elf-Orc Cleric who follows the Draconic deity and patron god of his family, Bahamut. While a bastard in the eyes of his noble family, Henk strives to be the moral compass of the Wardens, and often acts as the first point of diplomatic contact and de facto leader. History Birth Born the bastard son of Lyareth Valqenys and War Chief Yolmar the Shielded in 1458 DR, Henrys began his life split between two worlds. Called the traditional Orc name "Henk" by his father, Yolmar had high hopes his final child would be his mightiest and succeed him, carrying on his vision of an Orc civilization. Yolmar failed to see how much his unusual love for Henk's noble mother had softened his disposition however, and by the time of Henrys' birth had decided to be content in the role of being a father. Fate, however was not on his side and Yolmar was killed just before his son's first birthday. With nowhere left to go, Lyareth returned to Neverwinter with her son and presented him to her Lord Father. Henrys was allowed a place at the Temple of Bahamut run by the House of Valqenys out of his grandfather's love for his young daughter. Thus granting her son his name, with one caveat, the bastard's prefix ilen, Tel'Quessir for "not of". Early Life The young Elf-Orc grew into a studious and capable young man. Fostering a far more healthy relationship with those in his family that associated with the temple. Particularly his first cousin-one-removed, Ceryn Valqenys. A priest and warrior of the temple, Ceryn served as a strong role model and father figure to young Henk. Through Ceryn's tutoring Henk quickly became an able warrior, and was knighted on his twenty-fifth birthday. The same day, his mother presented to him the tower shield Yolmar had used for many years, Henk would have it repaired, reinforced and turned into a holy symbol through which he could cast his priestly magic. Henrys' true calling however, had been his work as a priest. Following the traditional Elven curriculum Henk earned his priesthood at the age of thirty, completing his studies in only fifteen years rather than the typical twenty. For this accomplishment he was ordained by Grand Cleric Myradel Valqenys herself. During his time as an initiate in 1479 DR Henk came across a young human man being harassed by city guard and towns people outside of the Temple of Bahamut. The scriptures he knew so well compelled him to show compassion and so, going above his station, Henk extended Temple sanctuary to Aldrem Gillian. The pair became fast friends and with some help from Lyareth Henk managed to lobby his uncle Entrydal to allow the young Human a job aiding the House's stablemaster. Despite Aldrem letting on little about his likely questionable past Henk enjoyed having, for once, a friend who did not know him as the bastard Valqenys boy, but just as another person, like an other. The Journey The the waning months of 1488 DR Henrys received a letter from the last person he would have expected to. His half-sister, Ina. He had heard of her sparsely from the second hand accounts his mother gave him about stories his father had told her, and of her one visit to his parents, shortly after his birth. All he knew of her was that she was likely a savage and very mad at him for softening his father. The letter however, revealed a different person. One that seemed collected, reasonable, and in need of aid. Despite the letter making its way into the hand of his grandfather, Leomaris, Henk was allowed to meet his sister. His Lord Grandfather revealed little, stating that it was a reward for excellent clergy work, and to show Henk how fortunate he was to have noble elven blood. With little delay, Henk collected Aldrem and they boarded a ship out of Neverwinter bound for their destination, Athkatla in the nation of Amn, far to the south. Once there, Ina explained that she needed his help with a delicate issue, though she failed to explain what it was. Eager to know another of his family not predisposed against him, Henk went along with her journey north to an unknown destination. All the while, failing to get past his sister's outer emotional wall. Shortly after crossing out of Amn, in the town of Nashkel Henk woke in the night to find Ina threatening a Halfing woman a third her size. Holly, as she revealed her name to be had been travelling with her adopted Gnome father, Dibus and was curious as to the dragon tooth necklace around Ina's neck. Thankfully, Henk's diplomatic skills won the day and Ina calmed down. The Halfing asked if she and her father might join their party, at least for a while to see "something interesting" Always one for conversation, Henk convinced the others to accept. It was a short time later that the group happened upon the hamlet of Greenest. It was under attack by Kobolds, cultists, and a fearsome blue dragon. Personality Henrys was raised with the ideals of Bahamut's scriptures. Justice must prevail over injustice, law over chaos, and most importantly, good over evil. His world view was not, however so dogmatic that he sought to change others who did not wish to change themselves, and he could respect views he did not share. Henk cared much for conversation and was happy to talk with just about anyone. As well, he was fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and compassionate to creatures in need. Relationships * Aldrem Gillian: His oldest, and closest friend, Henk cared deeply for Aldrem and was often concerned by his erratic behaviors. He still seeks to help Aldrem learn who he really is since he revealed his Doppelganger form to Henk. * Dibus Oyar: Though the pair has talked at length, Henk cannot help but think there is still far more to Dibus than the sagely old man persona he lets on. Nevertheless, Henk appreciates Dibus' expertise in so many diverse situations. Even if he believes the Gnome ought to have a more active role in the world at large. * Holly Oyar: Though a woman grown, and in fact a few years his senior, Henk feels a fatherly, or perhaps more apt, uncle-like connection to his Halfling companion. She can often get on his nerves, he feels she drinks too often, and is loath to condone her thievery even if she only targets those who deserve it. Despite her lack of maturity however, Henk has come to enjoy her company a great deal. * Ina Wyrmbane: Henk has been frustrated time and again trying to connect with his long lost sister. Feeling he had finally made some headway Ina came into possession of a sword that as Henk observed started to change her in negative ways. He approached her on several occasions about it was was unable to help her before her untimely death. One which rocked Henk to his core. Feeling it was his fault as resident healer, he tried desperately to bring his sister back before realizing she was gone for good. * Ketrys Flintpike: Cautious of her fascination with the fell artifacts the group has collected, especially given her parentage, Henk fears that when the time comes he and Ketrys may come to blows if she does not give the artifacts over to be destroyed willingly. Besides this, he sees her a valuable member the Wardens and has been aided by her on several occasions in battle. * Popo: Initially guarded toward a creature he had long assumed only capable of evil, watching as the Kobold built a relationship with his sister where he could not, Henk has come to see the creature as a model of what all creatures are capable of. Any can overcome the shackles placed on them by their birth. * Stars Immith: Having shared few words, Henk admires Stars for his commitment to study not unlike his own. Given his loyalty to his Tiefling companion however, Henk fears that he and Stars may too become enemies when the time comes. * Yevelda Greenwood-Wyrmbane: Elated, would be the apt description at learning of his niece from the belongings of his sister. Feeling her failed Yevelda in letting her mother die Henk is determined to prove he can protect her better than her mother. Otherwise, her is please to learn her has more family and will happily provide her a place to live should she ever need it.